Paopu Fruit: Bounding Destinies
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: Sora is a stalker to Riku. But of course, Riku knows he's there. However, Riku's not sure if he likes Sora in just a sexual manner or if he's really in love wit him. Perhaps that could explain why he decided to live with Sora. AU. RikuxSora. I suck at sum


**Author's Notes**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any trademark items.

**Paopu Fruit: **  
**Bounding Destinies**

By LilyChan

**Chapter One**  
Taste of "Love"?

The brunet woke up with one hell of a hangover headache. What the fuck did he do the night before? Why was he naked? Did he drink himself in his sorrows and masturbated again? The man looked to the right to see nobody there. He must've. He hoped to the gods that there wasn't anyone to see him again. Not like that one instance. It nearly cost him his reputation. (What reputation?) Sora tried to yawn, but he couldn't. His headache was that bad. He groaned as he dragged himself out of bed. Apparently he didn't give a damn that his apartment door was wide open, and that probably some old lady was having a heart attack for seeing Sora in his birthday suit. In fact, the mere thought of it was amusing actually.

He made it to the bathroom, not being the most alert person in the world, and closed the door. He looked in the mirror and noticed the fog. What the fuck? Internally, he shrugged. He wiped it away anyway and looked into the spot where he could see himself. His eyes were droopy, lack of sleep; his skin looked odd, like a few scratches. Probably a humans. Probably a monkey's. Who cared? His hair was a mess. It drooped over his eyes and back, and it looked like someone was playing with it before he woke up. He sighed. Who cared? He thought it was probably his own hands to make it the way it is. He opened the medicine cabinet to reveal various medicines, unused condoms (Sora chuckled, "Like I'll ever use it."), and some cotton balls mixed with q-tips.

Sora looked around in the cabinet for a bit until he spotted the Aleve. He reached for it and opened up the small cap. He chucked two of the small pills in his mouth. He forced it down his throat since he decided to take a shower. However, he didn't realize it was going when he got in the tub. He figured he must've turned it on and just relaxed as the hot water droplets fell all over his body only to remind him that the scratches on his back were still sore and crisp. Then he felt a tingle of pain around his ass. Damn, did he have use a toy that night? He reached behind him to rub his back, since it to felt a bit painful. But his hand was caught by something.

"Huh?" he muttered.

He turned around to see a man, taller then him, standing with everything God gave him. His hair was beautiful silver. His eyes were a pair of beautiful mixture of emeralds and sapphires. Now was a great time for Sora's wonderful memory to be kicking in.

"RIKU?" he yelled, or tried. His voice sounded hoarse to him. The other man chuckled as he turned Sora around. "Bout time." he said as he brought him to a hug. Sora was shocked, and his face was red – like it was badly sunburned. Sora pushed him away, but his butt got poked by the faucet and he was standing in front of the most gorgeous man he ever laid eyes on. Riku smirked again. "What's wrong? You look like you just had a wet dream." Apparently, it was a very bad tease.

"W-what happened last night?" Sora asked as he rubbed his head, trying to bring back memories, even if it was bits and pieces of it. Riku gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?" the man asked. Sora gritted his teeth, his patience running very slim very quickly. "You! Why are you showering in my shower!" he asked, not only very obviously angry but happy that his childhoods crush was taking a shower in **his **bathroom. And not just that. Riku was naked. Sora had envisioned Riku naked so many times. But, oh, how was he wrong! He was much more lean, fragile and sexy then any of his wet dreams put together. Riku laughed. The damn sexy bastard laughed at Sora.

"Do you really know, Sora?"

What the fuck did that mean?

"Dammit, Riku. Of course I know! Why don't you fucking remind me!" he screamed, feeling not to only slam that boy underneath him and choke him, but to fuck him senseless.

Riku, who must've read his mind, laughed huskily as he brought Sora closer. The boy was fighting him. This had to be a dream. A fucking dream! ... But if it wasn't a dream, his ass wouldn't be hurting. Plus he wouldn't be this pissed and horny at the same time. He felt every hair on his body rise when Riku placed his lips on his ears and talked huskily in it.

"Let's just take a shower first. Then we'll talk later..." as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist. Sora froze in place as he felt Riku seemingly attack his neck with his hot breath and hungry kisses. He felt Riku's hands near his chest and then to his nipples. He winced when he felt Riku pinched it. It didn't seem right to Sora. This was way too good to be true.

Besides, the Riku he knew was straight. This was an impostor. Someone was fucking with his head. However, he wanted this impostor to fuck him. But he wanted his first to be Riku – even though that's basically asking to chop off his nuts and handing it to the starved strays.

Sora took a deep breath as he felt a hand over his sex.

**oooo**

Before Sora knew it he was out of the shower, and he was actually clothed. After probably two hours of continuous sex with this silver beauty (he will never admit this is his sexy Riku), he was sitting on the couch in his red and blue hooded shirt that said "Wannabe American" with his baggy Jinco pants. His hair wasn't gelled because "Riku" used it all up so it laid a ruffled mess. Riku also used his comb to tease him. He also needed to get a new comb.

But now he was pissed. Not only he can't look at anything that's pointed and he needed to get more whipped cream, ice cream, milk, eggs, wine, and basically his entire pantry, but he needed to get more underwear. No more tight whiteys for him. Damn, this impostor was fucking kinky! He sighed as he waited. The damn man was still in his room, brushing his silver mane. Why did they have to use SORA'S stuff and not his own? He felt somewhat betrayed.

Then finally Riku came out. He was wearing preppy clothes alright. A tight button down shirt with tight ass jeans. ... And damn, it looked good on him. Sora kept control this time. He turned to the floor, crossing his legs as he brought them up to him on the couch.

"Now, about last night.." he muttered. He had to get to the bottom of this. The man started to walk and sat across from Sora. He lifted the other man face, with his hand on his chin, and kissed him tenderly. Sora was tired of this, so he didn't respond this time. He wanted to know the truth, dammit! Not for another round of sex. His ass was sore enough from the night before.

Riku smiled at Sora. But he knew the boy wanted to know what happened so he dropped it immediately.

"I know you probably think that I'm not really Riku..." he started. Dammit, was Sora really that obvious? "But I am." he said, almost in a whisper – a bit ashamed, or was it sadness? Sora wasn't always the best at reading people's tones, much less their body language.

_Flashback_

Riku wasn't drunk. He might as well be the only one that wasn't. Everyone was drunk out of their wits. Damn college parties. Now he knew why he barely attended them. Of course everyone always assumed that it was the fact that he was too "good" for it. Chh. yeah. Stupid fucks. But he had come there for a particular reason. His good friend, Kairi, wanted him to meet his number one fan. Well. Duh, it had to be Sora. That little cute bastard had been almost literally stalking him since elementary. Was sharing that paopu that touching to him? Must've, Riku thought bitterly, because ever since then Sora made sure Riku was at least in his sight. Well. Now he knew who to hire for his bodyguard.

He sighed as he gazed around the noisy room. It was some fancy hotel Kairi had recently bought. He didn't know why buying every damn new hotel was so important. Kairi was trying way too hard to be like Paris Hilton. However, he thanked God every day that Kairi didn't do anything stupid – like make a sex tape. Oh man, not only her parents would have his hide, for letting it happen, but everyone would assume that Riku would be insulting the university's name. Big whoop – like he gives a shit what they thought. Especially when he came out. The only reason why he stopped her was not to fuck up her life with that asshole she wanted to do it with. Hah, turns out he was using her.

Of course, not like he didn't have his share. However, he felt that this boy, Sora, was...different. He knew him since that fateful day. Sure, if you want to get dramatic about it and call that day "fateful". The little snot nose was annoying at first. But when he discovered gel...well, it was cute. Then he noticed he was looking at him sexually. Naturally he had to kiss...sleep around with probably one ... okay fine, five guys to know that he was gay. And of course, his popularity just grew. Not that it affected him. No. It didn't make him miserable. He's not a drama queen. He was better then that. Not his fault that his fans and Kairi kept asking him on what he felt. Usually he tried to threaten them. At first it worked – nobody wants to be beaten up.

But that wasn't why he was here. He could wallow in his angst some other day. He was there to meet the boy, flirt with him a little, maybe sleep with him if he was willing (which was more then likely) and then leave. He figured that his interest in the stalker would end after a quick sympathy fuck – that it was just an infatuation. Riku had come back from the doctor after a quick HIV test just to see that it was negative. Great, he was clean. Or at least he'd better. He would personally cut off all the balls that he fucked. And then throw it to the homeless. They needed food anyway.

He was wearing his clubbing clothes, black button down top with the collar up, slim jeans, and his "clubbing" shoes. Okay so maybe they weren't the best shoes to go with his outfits, but he'd be out of them sooner or later anyway. He clutched to the bag he was holding, as he looked around for the brunet. He figured he'd also surprise the boy when he announces that he'd live with Sora until Riku figured out whether it was lust or love, most likely lust, he felt for him. Sure he'd catch Sora stalking him. Hell, he knew Sora was stalking him. All the time. It was fucking creepy. However, when he was having another one of his... days, he was thankful that Sora at least was there however creepy and yet refreshing it was.

Thankfully, he thought of this little plan in the bathroom, or rather in the shower – where Sora would probably never dare to look. Riku chuckled at the thought. Sora, covering his eyes, blushing whenever Riku would be taking a shower in his apartment. Of course, Sora also had a life other then Riku. Sora had a job at a small dessert shop and he lived closer to the university then Riku did. Yet somehow Riku felt slightly jealous.

Then he finally saw his friend, Kairi, with her long straight red hair over her naked shoulders. Riku sighed. Dammit, he better play adopted big brother again. She was either flirting or trying to give some random guys he never saw before a peek under that pink tube top. Riku frowned. Not on his watch. Not even over his dead body. Albeit Riku wouldn't stay dead until every straight guy would be dead before they laid a finger on Kairi. He took a deep breath as he walked over to the group. Kairi turned to the silver haired boy and smiled then waved.

"Hey Riku!" she said, slurring heavily.

Of course. She would do whatever the hell she wanted to. However he didn't want to think about the fairness between her and him right now. He got to get rid of these bastards.

"Hey Kairi." he said, not feeling in the mood. The boys looked at each other in confusion, obviously from out of this world. Or from under a rock. Either way, these boys will not fuck with him. Maybe some other hapless and drunk girl, but not Kairi. No, not even a hapless drunk girl deserves to be raped or kidnapped, or even killed by stupid assholes. ... Not like he's going into detail about it, of course.

"Who are these guys?" he asked, almost a bit too threateningly. Kairi laughed as she saw his frown. He arched an eyebrow. What the hell was so funny? But judging by the rancid smell, Kairi must've drunk the entire bar. "You know what, I don't care. The plan is off. I don't want my little sister getting into trouble." as he grabbed her hand and started to walk away. Kairi resisted of course.

"No! N-no, Riku!" she said, Riku wincing from the horrible smell.

"And why not? I'm not risking it," he continued to drag her. However, he accidentally tripped over a big foot which just happened to be on the ground.

Kairi and Sora were the only ones who knew that Riku was ridiculously clumsy. And if anyone of status knew that, he'd kill them. He fell on the ground as Kairi landed on her butt, cracking up.

"I don't know what it is that's so funny." he said angrily. He got up to either kick the ass that tripped him or at least threaten their balls.

"Goddammit! You asshole!" Riku yelled, through gritted teeth as he turned to the person who tripped him. However, the thumping and booming music prevented the stranger from hearing it. It turned out to be Sora. And he was sleeping. ...What was that Riku just saw? Was that a Tequila bottle?

Riku sighed. What a dumb ass. He couldn't hold his liquor, also noting the puke that was near him. Sora was on his side, with the Tequila bottle in his hand, over his cute head. His hair was styled the same way. Riku smirked. It looked up, but what would it look like down again? He shook his head. Dammit. The alcohol fumes are making HIM drunk! He had to get out of there. But when he looked to where Kairi was, she was gone. He looked from the spot to see where she was and he saw her dirty dancing with a guy he actually trusted. Next to her was some of her other girlfriends and he guessed they were making out with each with the other with men hollering.

Riku cringed – remembering his fan club back in his hometown. He hated when the fan girls forced him to kiss their gay friend. Sure he'd fucked them later, but he didn't like it. He wanted to kiss on his own free will – not to please the fan girls. However, that's the price to pay when the media is starting to accept homosexuality. He shrugged. Knowing Kairi, she'd probably let him know forever on how he "pussied out". Hey, just because you were gay, you didn't have to be extremely feminine. He hated those stereotypes. He hated it so much, he actually spat on one. ... Again, even though they fucked later.

Riku sighed, and then turned to Sora. Dammit, why did he look so cute? He nudged Sora by tickling his feet, but there wasn't a response. Getting worried, he stood up then stepped near him (but clear away from the puke as best he could) to scoop him up in arms. He carried him bridal style and walked out of the party. His bag was in Sora's lap and it was rustling a bit, making that noise plastic bags make whenever they're moved. His limo was outside where the chauffeur was opening the door. Then closed it after he said

"Good evening, Master Riku." He rushed to the driver's seat, and as soon as he buckled his seat belt he asked where to go. Thankfully, Riku knew where Sora lived. He looked it up on the Internet on his Fan Club site. He told the driver and the driver nodded as he started the car.

Riku felt a bit dizzy after he had left the building. The fumes were strong enough to kill a drunk ten times over! Then he looked to his arms to see Sora sleeping peacefully. His hair was drooping due to the weak gel, his eyebrows a little too thin, but they were in a worried expression. His mouth was slightly open. Even though Sora looked worried, he was probably the cutest thing ever. Riku felt Sora's breath from his nose and mouth on his chest. This turned him on a little, but he knew he could never take advantage of a drunk.

**oooo**

He had to break in the door in order to get inside. Sora probably had forgotten his key, Riku figured since he checked all the pockets on his outfit. It took a while before Riku found his room. His apartment was...quaint for lack of a better term, but it looked comfortable. Much more comfortable then his big ass room. He laid the brunet down on the bed and placed a hand over his forehead. No fever. Hmm... Maybe he'd hang out before taking the couch. Sure he might be a slut, but he would never ever take advantage of a drunken person. Dignity and pride prevented him from just fucking the unconscious boy.

But as soon as he was going to leave Sora's side and turning off the light that was coming from the nightstand, he felt a tug on his wrist. He looked down, and he hated God then. Riku had to rip his shirt because even though Sora didn't have a fever, he was still hot. And he needed as much cool air as he could. Sora looked up with to him with hazy filled eyes and a blush (Drunk still? Or at him?) on his cheeks. Sweat was going down on his body. The gel had decided to give up and let the hair melt against the pillow. Sora's bangs covered his eyes slightly, but...it gave Riku the shivers. No one had made him do that. It was Riku that gave people shivers with his awesome body. Not Riku!

"What?" he asked as he got back on his knees.

"Sleep with me, Riku..." he heard the boy mutter. This was just way too tempting. Riku shook his head.

"No. You're drunk." as he ran a free hand through Sora's hair. Sora nipped on Riku's arm. Then he took the arm that he was holding and placed it over his crotch. Apparently there was a small hard on.

"Please?" his eyes begging. Riku gaped at this. Not at the fact that Sora wanted to sleep with him, no. The fact that he was getting horny too? Nah. He's been horny. Riku wasn't sure why, but there was just an innocence about the way Sora looked right now.

And Riku didn't want to take it away. Or at least not then. Maybe in the next evening he would. Riku figured that Sora was a virgin and that Sora wanted to save himself for Riku even though he may have not had a ghost of a chance before. And Riku was sure that Sora's first time would be romantic. Chh. Just like the girls. But somehow he found this case to be quite adorable. Riku sighed. He probably wasn't going to have a nice sleep and he was horny as hell as it was. Maybe he'd fuck him that night to know for sure.

Riku smiled as he squeezed Sora. Sora made a cute gasp as Sora instantly melted in his hand. Riku chuckled as he brought his lips to the cute boy's mouth who was moaning like he was never touched before.

_End Flashback_

"...And that's how it happened." Riku said, as he placed his hands over head. He was now sitting next to the brunet and he was blushing. Riku's legs were crossed; his eyes were narrowed as he stared at the boy. Sora was gaped. He had so many questions. One, when did Riku ever announced he was gay? Two, was Sora a good or a bad lay? And three, WHY WAS HE ACTING LIKE THAT! Apparently one of those questions was answered earlier. He and Sora had sex in the shower, when they were trying to get dressed probably like 5 times, and probably right then if Sora could control his libido. But Sora was still pissed. He wanted to at least remember his first time with Riku.

Well. At least Riku was living for...who the hell knows how long? Sora didn't care. His object of his obsession and affection was staying with him! However, the question was still bothering him. Not the third one, he'll probably answer that eventually. But the first one question did. There was an awkward silence in the room. Then he finally spoke.

"W-wh-when did you announced you were gay?" he asked, it was almost a whisper. It was still extremely hard for him to believe that he's not only acting like a pussy, but his love was sitting next to him – and talking to him as if they've been friends for years! Sure, if you'd like to call the stalked and stalker a friendly relationship and if you were psycho.

Sure Sora was disappointed that Riku might leave him any day. He didn't want that. So, Sora started to plan to make sure Riku didn't leave his side. He didn't want to be left in the cold without him. He loved the feel of Riku in him. He loved the feeling of Riku being there. Sure it was the next day, and I babble on Sora acts like Riku had always lived there. But Sora wants to live that. Sora didn't mind if Riku always wanted him to stay on the bottom. He'd do whatever it took for the silver haired god to stay. Even if Riku would ask him to walk around the university and hit on all the female teachers and sleep with them – he'd do it.

Riku laughed.

"Oh yeah. You were absent that day." Sora blushed harder. Oh yeah. He had stayed outside on rainy night – he had gotten pneumonia because he was extremely worried about his beloved. Sora bit his lip, to prevent him from saying something stupid. He remembered that Riku was having a sexuality crisis. He wanted Riku to take him – to make sure, but then he was too scared to even let Riku catch him. Riku continued as he started to stroke Sora's head and smiled.

"Yeah, I realized I was gay. That's why I was crying, Sora." What the fuck? Sora looked at him, frowning a bit. How the hell Riku did know? Damn. He really is that obvious.

"Wait, how did you know I was stalking you?" he said, with a bit more confidence in his voice.

"It was extremely obvious, Sora. I can see your head miles away." Riku winked. Sora went back to his feet. Damn everything he learned from those ninja movies. Perhaps the actors played dumb after all. Riku chuckled as he continued to stroke the brunt's head. Sora loved this. He pinched himself. Almost 10 times that time alone. He was probably the happiest boy on the planet. Sadly when he looked at his watch, he jerked away from the pleasant strokes.

"Aw man! I got to get to work!" he shouted. Riku crossed his arms and puffed. This was his time with Sora. Then he realized, dammit. Sora did have work. He had to survive. He exhaled as Sora ran all over the apartment, trying to get his silly uniform on.

Sora was about to run out the door when Riku caught him in a hug and kissed him on the cheek. Sora blushed again. Riku grinned his movie star grin and patted his head.

"I'll see you this afternoon." Sora nodded and bolted out the door – slamming it shut.

Heh. Sora was a cutie. Perhaps this was Riku's first taste of real love. He could almost feel instantly lonely without the blue eyes staring at him intently. Riku sighed. This was going to be exciting and clinched. Oh yeah. Don't forget dramatic.

**oooooo**

**Ending Notes:** Damn, 5 and a half pages. This is a new record. XD; Anyway, I know I made Riku a dirty slut. I know I made Kairi a bit too..OOC? I don't know. But she'll play a key part in this story as well. Tee hee. ; Anyway, please review. I know there's a lot of mistakes. And probably lots and lots of plot holes. Please no flaming. ..;; Thank you:3 I hope you look forward to the next chapter whenever I feel like updating this. Heh. ;; Don't want to sound like I'm abandoning you guys.


End file.
